


[Podfic] The Tragic, Doomed, and Epic Life and Loves of Elizabeth Jean McKay, Plus Other Interesting Stuff

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: All of this drama about her tragic love for Lorne has been distracting Elizabeth from her real priority: The Top Secret, Super Awesome, Ass-Kicking, Name-Taking, Huzzah for the Genius Elizabeth, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, And He Shall Reign Forever and Ever Anniversary Present of Unparalleled Magnificence and Splendor.





	[Podfic] The Tragic, Doomed, and Epic Life and Loves of Elizabeth Jean McKay, Plus Other Interesting Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tragic, Doomed, and Epic Life and Loves of Elizabeth Jean McKay, Plus Other Interesting Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55446) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in October 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/tragicdoomedepic.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/tragicdoomedepic.m4b.zip)**

1.33:05

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
